The Damsel 'Curse'
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Magic can't fix her body. It will be male for ever, right. That's what Daisy Fenton-Potter thought, until she comes across the Damsel Curse. 'Maybe magic can help.. MTF!Danny Phantom. Oneshot. Based on The Damsel Curse on Archives of our Own.


She may be in a skirt with the hair growth potion extending her hair by the second, but her body was wrong! She could feel it (She refused to address it by its proper name) weighing down her pants. Why couldn't magic fix that? Of course, it did have its uses; their potions in particular, speeding up the hormone treatment, but her face was still square and masculine. With a sigh, she left the girls dorm room, and smiled when she checked her schedule. Potions! Unlike her brother, Daisy liked potions, it was similar to baking. Of course, it helped the teacher liked her. It was unknown to most, but Severus Snape was born as Alicia Snape, so any child going through what he went through was instantly liked. There were spells for that way round though. She went to the lesson, perfectly, which was why she was so shocked when Professor Snape called her back.

"Miss Fenton-Potter," he said with a smile. That was another thing Snape liked about her, she didn't just take the Potter name for fame, and fought to keep the name Fenton. "I found some books I thought you'd like," he said, placing a pile of battered antique maroon leather bound books into her arms, before sending her off to her next lesson- Study hall.

She plonked the books down next to Hermione.

"Hey Dan-Daisy," Hermione said, correcting herself quickly, "what's that you got there?"

"Books Professor Snape got me," she replied, brushing a short onox lock out of her brilliant blue eye, and focused on the book in front of her, plugging in her ectoplasm charged iPod and headphones. Hermione tried to make conversation with her, but quickly realised Daisy wasn't interested, the only noise was the small crinkling of paper whenever she turned the page.

It was was half an hour before Daisy made any noise, and she shook her friend.

"I've just solved my problem!" She said Happily.

"What is it?" Hermione replied

"The Damsel Curse." She paused to see if Hermione had already heard of it, but she looked slightly curious rather than knowing.

Daisy continued reading. "This curse weakens your opponent by turning them into a helpless woman. The curse turns the man into a fully functioning woman, unmanly as hell, thus making it particularly effective when fighting someone tall and powerful by changing them into someone small and weak. It's an ancient curse that was used a lot in times when women – even witches – were dismissed as unimportant and worthless, making it effective on many levels. There isn't a counter curse, so the man lives the rest of his life as a woman. In days of old, this would have been a fate almost worse than death." Daisy's smile was incredibly wide; her blue eyes glowed with happiness, and Hermione swore they flashed green for a second.

"Do you want me to cast it now?" She asked. Daisy Maddison Lily Fenton-Potter, too excited to speak, just nodded her head. Hermione glanced at the book, memorising the wand movement and incantation, both short and uncomplicated. She then grabbed Daisy's wrist and pulled her to the girls bathroom.

"matricisic," Hermione stated, flicking her wand. Daisy was picked up fog, as the transformation began. She watched her body change. When it was done, Daisy pulled out her wand and made a full length mirror so she could see herself, and gasped.

The girl's face looked angelic; thick, raven black hair in perfect waves, with large eyes so icey blue that Hermione felt she could ice skate on them. She had pale skin with slight cheek bones. She had breasts that, if Hermione had to guess, were about a B cup. She'd shrunk about an inch, and even with the slight heel she wore, Hermione was still a little taller than her. Her hips were wide, and her stomach was flat and slightly toned. With a wide smile, Daisy delicately span on her heels. She had a butt!

"Oh, I'm definitely showing this to my brother!" She said with a smile, "come on Granger." Daisy pulled her outta the bathroom, and up to the Gryffindor common room. Daisy stopped outside.

"Go get my brother," she ordered.

"Of course, what else would her royal highness princess Daisilina like?" Hermione said politely with a mock courtesy. With a giggle, she pushed Hermione towards the fat lady.

...hi! I'm a page break! How are you. I just went through a tough breakup...

Harrison James Potter was just about to checkmate Ronald Bilius Weasley when Hermione came and dragged him out. Before him stood a young girl dressed in the Slytherin uniform. She was extremely beautiful, but not the sort he'd normally go for. He liked strong girls, and this one was… was like a damsel.

"Alright Hermione, I know you keep on trying to set me up after Cho, but I'm not interested right now." The girl laughed delicately, before starting,

"I don't think Hermione's going to start supporting insest, bro-bro." Harry recognised that nickname, but he wasn't sure.

"Daisy...?" He asked.

"I guess magic does have its uses," she said casually with a smile.


End file.
